


Cannoli

by WhoGeek



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Steve McGarrett's ridiculous lung capacity, This is just shameless porn, molestation of dessert pastries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/pseuds/WhoGeek
Summary: Steve gets something special for Danny. And ends up with something special for himself, too.





	Cannoli

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanachie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/gifts).



> Originally written in 2011 and posted on LJ.
> 
> This was inspired by [Shanachie's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanachie) comments about the phallic nature of cannoli, that they are long thin tubes full of.... cream. (Her words, not mine) I ran with the idea.

Steve's been planning this for days. Weeks. Months actually. He's finally found a place that serves cannoli that will meet Danny's standards and he knows that Danny will be the last to leave the team cookout they're having tonight. He always is.  
  
So after Chin heads off on his bike and Kono heads out shortly after with Lori; Danny helps finish with some of the more immediate clean up before they head out to the  _lanai_  with a couple beers. Steve's got the carton with the cannoli in one hand and he sets it down beside him as they drop into their usual chairs.  
  
"So, what's in the box?" Danny glances over before taking a sip of his beer.  
  
"Something special." Steve opens the box and angles it towards Danny, incapable of keeping the pleased smile off his face.  
  
"Cannoli? You found someplace on this island that makes good cannoli?" Danny reaches in and plucks one out quickly.  
  
"Yep. They make them from an old family recipe. Thought you'd like it."  
  
Danny takes a bite and moans happily. Steve's pants are suddenly far too tight. "This is fantastic. You, my friend, are taking me to this place sometime soon."  
  
Steve grabs a cannoli for himself and closes the box. "We'll see about that." As Danny works on finishing his off, Steve brings the pastry to his lips and licks the filling that shows at the end off. Once he's got the end fully exposed he starts to suck the filling out. He has to admit, the filling is a lot thicker than he expected it to be and it takes a lot of effort to get it to move. Danny has started complaining about the stunt Steve pulled on the case today as he reaches over to help himself to a second cannoli.  
  
After a few seconds, Steve realizes that Danny's comfortable complaining has tapered off. Steve finishes sucking the filling out before turning to the shorter man; confused. Danny has one hand on the box, but he's staring at Steve's mouth, his own hanging open. The lights on the side of the house show that Danny's pupils are blown wide, ringed by a thick band of darkened blue. A quick glance down shows that Danny's slacks are tented, a tiny wet spot decorating the front.  
  
"Danny?" The single word seems to snap Danny into action as the blonde launches out of his seat and suddenly Danny's lips are pressing against his.  
  
Steve barely has a second to process this before Danny's tongue is licking at the seam of his lips. Steve gives in with a surprised groan and Danny's tongue practically wraps around his own, twisting and twining and trying to map his mouth out as quickly as possible. When Danny pulls away he looks almost as shocked as Steve feels. His mouth opens and closes a few times and Steve can't help but stare at his lips, kiss swollen as they are.  
  
"Danny?" Steve tries to convey his hope in his voice this time. This was a hell of a lot more than he had hoped for.  
  
"God, Steve, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Danny tries to pull away, fingers dragging through his hair as they withdraw, good knee lifting from where it was braced beside Steve's hip.  
  
"Like hell." Steve grabs at Danny's hips, surging up before pushing Danny back into his chair. "You should have done it ages ago." Steve drops down between Danny's spread knees, fingers scrabbling at his partner's belt, trying to get it open. Once the belt is open, Steve is quick to get the fly open and work both pants and boxers down enough for Danny's cock to spring free.  
  
With one smooth motion Steve leans forward and sucks Danny's dick into his mouth. Danny gasps, fingers returning to clench and tug at Steve's short hair. "Fuck. Oh, fuck, babe, I'm not gonna last long if you keep that up."  
  
Steve pulls back enough to give a pleased hum and Danny arches up with a wordless shout. Steve uses his grip on Danny's hips to push him down, pulling back to just the tip of Danny's cock, teasing along the slit with his tongue until Danny lets out what can only be called a whine, before sliding down and  _sucking_  as hard as he can.  
  
Danny tugs hard on Steve's hair, a warning as he whispers, "Steve, gonna…" And then he's coming, hot salty seed flooding Steve's mouth as he groans and shudders through his orgasm. Steve swallows it down, sucking and licking until Danny pulls him off with weak arms. Flopping backwards in the chair, Danny's next words are slurred. "Get up here, you ridiculous man. Take care of you now."  
  
But Steve's already got his pants open and his cock out, stroking almost desperately. "Danny, just," he breaks off on a groan for a second. "Just keep talking."  
  
Danny's voice is wrecked, hoarse and lazy and slurred where it's usually crisp and sharp. "Keep talking? Now, of all times?" Steve nods against Danny's thigh, strong fingers lazily carding through his hair. "You want to know what I'm going to do to you when we manage to get to a bed?" Steve nods again, a little desperate now and Danny lets out a soft chuckle. "I'm gonna make you come so hard, you won't be able to think for a week. And then, I'm going to open you up and fuck you open, nice and slow." Steve groans, pressing harder against Danny's leg. "You like the sound of that? I'm going to fuck you until you can't see straight, keep you hanging there, just on the edge, for so long. Gonna make you come again, so you can't remember anything but the feel of my cock in your ass. Gonna make you mine, babe, all mine." With that, Steve tenses up and comes with a small groan before slumping further against Danny as he rides out the aftershocks.  
  
After a while, Steve looks up at Danny. "So, you wanna fuck me, huh?"  
  
Danny swallows hard and nods, a little jerkily. "Yeah. That gonna be a problem?"  
  
"Not as long as I get to fuck you too."  
  
"Oh yeah. I can get behind that." They fall silent after that, Danny running his fingers through Steve's barely there curls as Steve drifts lazily in the post-orgasm haze of content. The quiet is broken by Danny fairly soon. "You know, I dropped my cannoli."  
  
"You can have my second. And besides,” Steve grins happily up at Danny as the blonde reaches in for the last cannoli in the box. "There's a whole other box still in the fridge."


End file.
